Forbidden
by Serpentyna
Summary: It had started the way all meaningful relationships do: with a boy, a girl, and extraordinary secrets.
1. Fear

It had started the way all meaningful relationships do: with a boy, a girl, and two particularly rare secrets.

Hot breathe grazed the side of her neck. Fear ran down her spine, and her eyes flashed open. She sat up, her own breathes coming out quick and exasperated. She scanned her room cautiously. No traces of any other being were detectable. She put her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm its beating and flopped back on her bed staring up at the Daniel Radcliffe poster she had super-glued to the ceiling.

Coming to a dull awareness that the breathe was something out of her forgotten dream, she looked sideways at the time, showed also, on her ceiling. It read 5:00 in the morning. With a groan, she rose and walked into the bathroom, attempting to steady herself as she went. She turned on the faucet for the bathtub and walked back to her room, turning it nearly upside-down in a hopeless search for a clean pair of jeans. She went into her drawer and emptied it for her favorite aquamarine tank top: the one with the dolphin cutout on the bottom. Then, she undressed and pulled on her fuzzy green bathrobe.

The tub was filled nearly to the brim and steaming when she splashed in. Bubbles immediately erupted around her body, progressing as she sank deeper. Bubbles that came from the soul, unable to conceal the spirit within. Energy in the form of water swirled around her. She closed her eyes feeling herself changing, transforming. The sensation began at her scalp, changing her hair and eyes. Then, proceeded downward: a gleaming swirled symbol materialized…her symbol in a dazzling aquamarine color. The most important factor of her transformation was always her tail. Her legs grew together and the water swirled around them, running from her toes to her hips. Scaly, aquamarine, and beautiful.

She opened her eyes and relaxed, resting her head against the wall. Her thoughts wandered as they usually did when she was in her element. An odd sense of subconscious would occasionally rise to the surface and a stirring formed deep inside.

She shot upright. Her tail tingled. She pulled the shower curtains back slightly so as to better see the door. The knob was turning slowly. Panic forced Serpentyna to rise without thinking, still holding the curtain. Cracking under her weight, the curtain rod and Tyna fell with a splash back into the tub. A laugh echoed through the house. Tyna's face flushed red as she realized who it was. She arose, properly transforming this time, still wrapped in the bleeding curtain.

"Atlantis!" she exclaimed. " Your so mean." she added with mock sorrow, as her twin entered, still laughing unintelligently.

Tyna grabbed a towel and enfolded her hair carefully within it. The next she wrapped around her body. She turned and let the water out of the tub and stepped out, pushing Atlantis gently out of the bathroom so as to better change.

She emerged fully clothed and ready for school. Both twins rarely brought backpacks to school, so they left the house empty-handed. Walking to school is a horrible thing in the morning, especially in Florida when the sun doesn't come up for a while.

School is quite literally a hell on earth. Droning teachers, dim lights, and the rooms are always way too cold. But, it is a need, I guess. A necessity. The only thing that could keep Tyna's mind occupied, however, was Seth. He sat a few desks over to her left and towards the front. Seth rarely told anyone his last name, so classmates just called him Seth, or most people didn't talk to him at all. He had the whole loner complex going. No one was planning to break that. Well, you see Seth was never really close to anyone, if u spoke to him he would say something softly and you would be too afraid to speak to him again after. If you touched him, he would glare, his eyes turning deep red, almost the color of blood.

Despite all this, Tyna still felt the longing for his voice to speak to her, his eyes to want her and only her, and his skin, soft and warm, upon hers. His delicate, pale face was framed in long, dark hair that fell gracefully over part of his face, but somehow managed to keep astray from it. His green eyes, that flashed to red in seconds, would one day engulf her in a sea of desire… She shook her mind back to reality, as she realized the teacher had called on her.

"Crap!" she whispered to Atlantis, who always sat next to her. "I didn't read this." To the teacher, she said, "Er, nothing…" Tyna crossed her fingers, hoping not to get kicked out again for daydreaming in his class.

"That is correct. When the main character gave the king his beautiful apple, he expected nothing in return." The teacher responded, pleased that she knew the answer and could therefore not have been "asleep" as he called it: thus is his way of thinking.

Tyna sighed with relief. Always the easy ones. She was a natural-born guesser, if anything else. She fell back into that dream-like trance, her eyes looked upon the back of his head, memorizing every strand. And then, he turned around and their eyes met. Tyna's grew wide, her mouth slightly open, trying to breath even though she felt like she could no longer live. As abruptly as he had observed her, he had looked away. She felt slightly taken-aback and turned to Lanai, mouthing a " What was that?"


	2. Tricks

****

Luckily for Tyna, lunch was right after English. She walked beside Atlantis, but couldn't speak. _He_ had _looked_ at _her. _Something was wrong with this picture. She must have dreamt it. No way had this happened… and what was with the look on his face? It looked like he was responding to someone calling his name…but the class had been silent (probably sleeping).

Atlantis observed Tyna. "What was that about?" she asked, mentally. One thing about mermaids is that they more then likely speak to each other through telepathic communication.

"I don't know, but didn't he look like I had called him?"

"Yes."

Tyna looked downward. She had forgotten her lunch again and she knew that this morning. She rarely remembered to bring anything. She looked at Atlantis and laughed. "Forgot yours, too?" The two laughed together and proceeded to find out how many students would fall into their deadly (not really) traps.

Both looked towards the ceiling and stayed that way for a few minutes. Sure enough, a bunch of other students had looked up, too, to see what was so special. The twins burst out laughing and received many harsh glares from people who finally became acquainted with their own stupidity. They stopped laughing, suddenly and began to glare at random passing people, just to see what would happen. Many sped quickly away; a few stopped to laugh, but only one glared back: Seth. He had just walked in front of them and seeing the look on their faces, stopped and glared back, his eyes turning red. The twins stopped.

In her head, Tyna said, " Perhaps, we should look at who we are glaring at….first." Her face had turned red and she could barely move or blink. Just sat there. But she got over it and the Atlantis decided it was fun to make the ceiling "spring random leaks". Of course, it was just her aqua kinesis….but what they didn't know wont hurt them…I guess.


End file.
